Mon éventail de kunoichi
by Chromiie
Summary: Le cadeau le plus précieux de Temari.


Joyeux anniversaire à Temari qui appartient comme sa famille à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Mon éventail de kunoichi

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son treizième anniversaire, celui qu'elle attendait avec impatience depuis des années. Dans le monde des shinobis, treize ans signifiait devenir un ninja à part entière, au rang le plus bas certes , c'est-à-dire genin, mais un ninja tout de même. Temari avait terminé ses années d'élève à l'académie ninja sous la supervision de Teruki-sensei. En effet, le dernier jours de juin, avait eu lieu la remise des bandeaux pour les étudiants ayant réussi l'examen. La petite blonde l'avait non seulement réussi, mais avait terminé major de sa promotion, pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents. En tant que fille du quatrième kazekage elle avait sa petite fierté, elle voulait lui prouver ainsi qu' à tout le pays qu'elle était la meilleure. A présent tout le monde était au courant qu'il ne fallait pas la défier au risque d'en subir les conséquences. Comme l'exigeait la tradition elle ne commencerait ses missions qu'en septembre, en attendant que ses deux frères deviennent eux aussi des shinobis elle n'effectuerait que de petites missions. Peu lui importait elle était impatiente d'enfin être utile à Sunagakure. L'été lui paraissait interminable et seul son anniversaire lui mettait du baume au cœur.

« - Je ne pensais pas que ces deux mois passeraient si lentement, se plaignit-elle.

Elle s'entraînait avec sa mère aux exercices basiques, maintenant que Gaara n'était plus un bébé et que Shukaku semblait bien s'entendre avec lui , leur mère Karura avait décidé de reprendre les entraînements. Elle avait renoncé à la vie de kunoichi mais elle voulait rester en forme, si c'était nécessaire elle voulait être prête à protéger les civils.

\- Tu n'es pas ma fille pour rien, j'étais comme toi à ton âge, rit sa maman amusée.

\- C'est vrai, tu avais hâte que septembre arrive et que tu puisses bouger ?, s'étonna Temari.

\- Oui , ton oncle lui me traitait de folle, il disait qu'il fallait profiter de ce long repos que l'on n'aurait plus de si tôt. Tu remarqueras à quel point il a changé, aujourd'hui il est le meilleur ninja médical de l' ANBU que je connaisse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'était pas excité à l'idée de voyager avec deux coéquipiers et un sensei, de rendre service à des gens, de pouvoir rencontrer des personnes extraordinaires, se souvint-elle nostalgique.

\- Tu savais déjà que tu serais dans la même équipe que mon oncle et papa ?, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Yashamaru et moi avons appris que nous serions avec ton père le jour de ton anniversaire, le hasard est étrange parfois. Il n'était pas très ravi d'être avec Rasa, ton père et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien à l'académie. Il faut dire que mon chéri prenait déjà très à cœur son rôle de ninja, et comme je te l'ai dit ton oncle avait un peu plus de mal avec ça. Alors au départ il y a eu quelques tensions, jusqu'au jour où Yashamaru a été sauvé par celui qu'il considérait comme son rival, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle arrêta ses exercices et s'assit sur un banc installé dans la cour de la demeure familiale. Sa fille ne tarda pas à l'imiter et s'installa à ses côtés des questions pleins la tête.

\- Papa a sauvé la vie de mon oncle ?, s'exclama-t-elle étonnée.

\- Tu ne le savais pas, devina Karura en voyant l'expression de son aînée.

\- Tu connais papa plus renfermé que lui ça n'existe pas, on dirait une huître, bouda-t-elle.

La moue contrariée qu'elle affichait fit rire sa mère, Temari, elle leva le sourcil gauche en signe d'incompréhension.

\- C'est drôle que tu dises ça parce que je connais quelqu'un qui lui ressemble beaucoup même si apparemment elle ne s'en rend pas compte, la taquina l'ancienne kunoichi.

-Maman ! Cria la blonde en détournant le regard les joues virant au rouge.

\- Il a remarqué que tu l'admirais beaucoup, il a vu tes yeux briller lorsque son nom est mentionné lors d'un récit d'une mission. Il est ton modèle en tant que ninja , je me trompe ?, demanda à son tour l'épouse de Rasa.

La kunoichi secoua négativement la tête et ses joues s'empourprèrent davantage. Elle se sentait stupide d'agir ainsi devant sa mère mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Suis-je...si facile à déchiffrer ?, murmura-t-elle honteuse.

\- Temari, ton père est le quatrième kazekage, il a souvent affaire avec des gens qui lui mentent, qui veulent le manipuler, certains veulent sa mort, c'est normal qu'il sache analyser le monde qui l'entoure. De plus tu es sa fille, cela va bientôt faire treize ans qu'il te voit grandir, rien d'étonnant à ce que tu ne lui sois pas étrangère. Il te reproche de trop l'idolâtrer, il voudrait que tu trouves ta propre voie de shinobi, et tout ça parce qu'il t'aime, la rassura-t-elle.

Sa fille et elle avaient de nombreux points communs et beaucoup de gens affirmaient que la blonde ressemblait à sa mère, pourtant lorsque Karura la regardait c'étaient les traits de Rasa qu'elle voyait. Le même visage impassible la plupart du temps, le même sourcil qui se levait lorsqu'ils ne comprenaient pas quelque chose et cette même loyauté envers leur pays. La liste était encore longue et savoir que sa fille avait hérité de tant de qualité la rendait fière et optimiste pour son avenir. Elle avait aussi hérité d'un terrible défaut qui inquiétait le chef de famille, et c'était une franchise à toute épreuve. Il craignait que sa grande bouche ne lui attire des ennuis et ne la place dans des situations dangereuses.

\- Peux-tu me raconter lorsque papa à sauvé oncle Yashamaru ?, reprit la jeune fille.

-Évidemment, si cela te fait plaisir. C'était lors de notre première mission hors de Suna, nous devions escorter une jeune femme enceinte jusqu' au pays des rizières, le shinobi qui était responsable de notre équipe se nommait Satomi-sensei, et elle pensait que nous nous en sortirions bien , après tout la mission n'était que de rang C. L'allée fut une parfaite réussite, la future maman parvint chez elle sans soucis, et elle nous remercia chaleureusement d'avoir pris le temps de la raccompagner ici alors qu'elle était certaine que nous avions des choses plus importantes à faire.

Nous sommes partis le lendemain matin car elle avait insisté pour que nous restions pour dîner et dormir. Nous marchions depuis plus de trois heures lorsque des ninjas nous sont tombés dessus. Notre sensei était inquiète car ils étaient quatre et semblaient être des chûnins. Nous n'étions que des genins et c'était notre première mission. Un combat s'est engagé, et étrangement nous parvenions à leur tenir tête. Satomi-sensei avait éliminé le sien et Rasa aussi, alors que j'esquivais une attaque du mien, j'ai vu Yashamaru glissé vers la falaise derrière lui qu'il n'avait pas remarqué puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Je pensais mon frère mort, ton père a utilisé sa barrière d'or qu'il maîtrisait déjà l'époque. Il avait passé son été entier à essayer avec l'aide du troisième kazekage.

Déjà genin ton père voulait avoir de l'avance, un peu comme toi, vous n'aimez pas être considérés comme faible. Il utilisa donc tout son chakra pour prolonger le sol pour que Yashamaru soit dessus en sécurité. Cela a permit à ton oncle de se ressaisir et de courir jusqu' à la terre ferme. Ensuite il a réussit à reprendre l'avantage et nos adversaires ont bientôt succombé à leur blessures. C'est à partir de ce moment précis que ton oncle a réalisé à quel point Rasa était différent de ce qu'il croyait. Ils leur a fallut encore quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis pour mon plus grand bonheur, raconta-t-elle.

Temari avait été suspendue à ses lèvres tout le long du récit, elle ne savait pas grand chose du passé de son géniteur, et elle aimait en découvrir toujours plus. A son âge, il était déjà un vrai héros, sans lui, son oncle aurait été tué, et leur mère n'aurait probablement jamais aimé un homme comme elle aimait le chef du pays du vent. Il commençait à se faire tard, et elles décidèrent de rentrer se doucher et se préparer pour le dîner d'anniversaire qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques heures. La soirée arriva et toute la famille était réunie autour de la table dans la cour, le repas préparé par Yashamaru et Gaara était un vrai délice, et le gâteau que Kankuro avait été acheté l'après-midi était savouré. Venait à présent l'heure des cadeaux, elle avait reçu une plante de la part de son oncle, et un livre sur l'histoire des kunoichis célèbres à travers les âges de la part de ses frères. Son père, s'approcha bientît d'elle, une longue boîte dans les mains.

\- Ta mère et moi tenions à t'offrir ceci pour te féliciter de tes excellents résultats à l'académie, ainsi que pour ton entrée dans la vie active, lui expliqua-t-il.

Il lui tendit le paquet, et même de loin Karura vit le regard intimidé et ravi de son aînée. La discussion de l'après-midi devait encore résonner dans son esprit et ne devait la faire aimer son père que plus encore. Elle défit lentement le noeud et l'emballage comme de peur de mal faire en allant trop vite. Ses yeux s'élargir lorsqu'elle découvrit son cadeau.

\- Un éventail géant ! S'exclama-t-elle n'en revenant pas.

Ses doigts parcoururent avec timidité le manche de couleur sombre, elle vit qu'au bas de celui-ci avait été gravé son prénom, et lorsqu'elle le sortit et le retourna, pu voir le symbole de leur famille de l'autre côté inférieur. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas de la table et le posa debout à côté d'elle, il était presque aussi grand qu'elle et semblait lourd.

\- Nous avons pensé qu'avec ton type de chakra, il serait une arme idéale, si tu t'entraînes avec lui tous les jours tu verras qu'il deviendra vite ton meilleur compagnon et un instrument redoutable, poursuivit le kazekage.

Elle le déplia de façon à prendre ses premières marques avec lui, il était plus léger qu'elle ne l'imaginait et avait trois cercles peints de couleur violette.

-Merci beaucoup maman, papa, je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir et ferait honneur au magnifique cadeau que vous venez de m'offrir ,dès demain j'étudierai des techniques liés au fûton afin d'en faire une arme capable de repousser les ennemis et leur couper la peau, promit-elle.

-Nous n'en doutions pas une seule seconde, pas vrai chéri, affirma Karura en regardant son mari d'un air complice.

\- Ta mère a parfaitement raison, je suis heureux de t'avoir pour fille, avoua-t-il en rougissant très légèrement.

Manque de chance pour lui, sa jeune fille l'aperçut, et un sourire immense prit place sur son visage. Demain elle deviendrait la kunoichi à l'éventail et ferait en sorte de graver son nom dans la mémoire de Sunagakure.


End file.
